Truth
by ladybugsmomma
Summary: What was Maura really thinking after she saw Jane again? My view on how it should've gone. Slight AU. Rizzles


**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles.**

**AN: So, I hope you guys like this. It came to me as I watched the episode tonight. Note that it isn't exactly play-by-play like on the show. I kind of embellished, a lot. Also this is slightly AU. Enjoy! **

She'd paced the dock back and forth. The worry ate at her gut. Why did she let her go? Why didn't she do more to stop her? What the hell was she thinking? She wrapped her arms around her again and looked out on the water, watching the boats search for the woman she loved.

They'd found something. She didn't know what she'd see. She was holding back with the fear gripping her. She didn't want to see her body, pale with no life in her eyes. She didn't want to think about never seeing her smile again, never feeling her warm embrace. She held her breath as the man guided Jane out of the wheelhouse. Her legs were numb. She couldn't move until Frankie walked to her, calling her name. She followed him down the dock and watched as brother and sister were reunited. She looked at Jane's face. She was smiling, smiling with relief. She walked up and put her arms around her. Jane was shivering and, of course, wet. She held back the tears as Jane spoke to her.

"I've never been so happy to see you."

The tears almost released as she turned and spoke to Korsak and headed back to the office, leaving three confused detectives in her wake.

She got to the office and continued her pacing and allowing her brain to wrap around the fact that Jane was alive and okay. She wrung her hands over and over again. She feared to show emotion at the dock amongst all those men. She didn't want them to think she was soft. She felt horrible for being so distant and short with Jane. She was angry with her, but more relieved than anything that she was safe.

She finally sat down and opened a file. She began writing the notes she needed to make. It was a while before the woman she loved and almost lost walked in with both hands behind her back. Maura looked up. Jane raised her eyebrows and brought her hand out with a gold bag in it. She handed it to her. Maura took it and opened it to find her favorite bottle of perfume. She looked up at Jane and set it aside.

"It's all I could afford right now."

"It's my favorite."

"Maura, what's wrong?"

Maura looked up at Jane with a shocked expression on her face.

"What's wrong? Oh, let me think, you jumped off a bridge and could've died! Then you're back here like nothing happened! Did you even think of any of us before you jumped?"

"No, I didn't think of anyone but Paul and how I was the only one who could save him."

Maura felt the knife of those words jab into her gut and twist. She didn't think of anyone but the guy that was a murder suspect such a short time ago. She couldn't blame her; not really, it was the job that Jane did. It was what made her a good cop. Maura finally let the tears flow that she'd been holding back.

"Maura, please don't cry, please. I'm sorry."

"Jane, I almost lost you and you couldn't bother to think about me or your family! I know it comes with being a cop to put others first, but when I thought you were…I just…I couldn't…"

She couldn't finish the sentence. The words choked her and caught in her throat. Jane sat down and put her hand on Maura's knee.

"Maura, I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry that I didn't think about you guys when I jumped, but I did think about all of you and everything I wanted to do as I was falling. I was terrified that I'd never see you again and I told you that. I'm sorry for scaring you."

"Jane, I…I love you. I can't live in a world without you in it. All that time they searched for you, I felt…I…I could hardly breath. My heart felt like it had been ripped from my chest, though not literally as I would be dead right now, but metaphorically speaking. I can't lose you."

"Maura, I love you too. You're my best friend. I'll try to never do that again. I think jumping off one bridge is enough for a lifetime."

"No, Jane, I love you. I've always loved you."

Jane looked shocked at the woman before her.

"I know that you may not feel the same way as I do, but I wanted you to know. I've accepted that you may never reciprocate these feelings. I just wanted…"

Maura was cut off as Jane's lips crashed onto hers. She was stunned at first and then began kissing her back. Jane deepened the kiss and she gasped at the passion. They finally broke apart as the need for oxygen became too great. Their chests heaved.

"Maura, I've loved you for a long time."

"What about Casey or Gabriel?"

"I was trying to fight my feelings for you, but it didn't work. What about Jack?"

"He and broke up. I was trying to avoid the truth."

"Wow, Maura Isles is learning to lie."

"No, I'm not. I was just avoiding the truth."

"So, you say."

Jane grinned.

"Where do we go from here?"

"We'll take it one step at a time though I think people have already figured us out."

"Really?"

"My mother is one of them."

Maura laughed. Jane smiled. She captured the ME's lips again. There was a great weight lifted off the both of them as the truth came out.


End file.
